koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kenshiro
Kenshiro (ケンシロウ), nicknamed Ken by his friends, is the main protagonist of the Fist of the North Star series. He is one of the series' iconic characters, who is famous for saying "You are already dead." (お前はもう死んでいる, Omae wa mou shindeiru) and for his high-pitched Bruce Lee inspired yells. Known as the "messiah of the end of the century" or the "savior of the post-apocalyptic world", Kenshiro is a practitioner of Hokuto Shinken who is considered to have legendary abilities for the craft. He is Raoh, Toki and Jagi's youngest adopted brother; Hyou is his elder biological brother. Yuria is his love interest and he starts the series searching for her after they were separated by Shin. Although he appears as a composed stoic, he is actually very kind and is moved by any caring people he meets. He won't fight people who have a good heart, people who don't have the will to oppose him, or those who are in sorrow. Prior to the series, Kenshiro was also very merciful, allowing Jagi to escape with his life after a failed attempt to kill him and claim the successor's title - however, after several battles and a first-hand experience of the brutality of the world, he became much more ruthless towards the unrepentant villains he came across. Despite this, Kenshiro still offers forgiveness and redemption to his defeated foes - albeit only after fatally wounding them or otherwise ensuring that they can no longer hurt others. Wandering the ravaged world after the climax of a global war turned thermonuclear holocaust, Kenshiro strives as a practitioner of Hokuto Shinken to uphold the last sense of order within its remains. Along with protecting the defenseless and weak who hope to rebuild their lives peacefully after the destruction of modern civilization, he is also pushed to bring punishment and destruction on the outlaws and evil that run amok in the anarchy of the post apocalyptic world, from thugs and gangs that ravage and terrorize anyone who come across their way, to those with power who seek to establish their own reigns by force and fear, including rival martial artists who have taken their craft into unwholesome ways. As even Hokuto Shinken is not immune to the chaos of the post apocalyptic world, Kenshiro takes it upon himself to not only protect the last surviving bastions of humanity, but to rightfully claim the title of the 64th Successor of Hokuto Shinken, to ensure its righteousness as a martial art of benevolence. Dream Mode Hearing the supposedly dead Shin revive his army once more, Kenshiro joins forces with his comrades and Toki to overthrow and deal with his friend once and for all. As he travels to solve the mysteries he encountered, he stays within a town whilst on the road. In the same rest stop, the "Nanto army" and Jagi are disrupting the peace of the residents. Unwilling to abandon the innocents to the carnage, Kenshiro stands up to the challenge of protecting them. Kenshiro may be used in Dream Mode after clearing his Legend Mode. Completing Kenshiro's Dream Mode unlocks an EX Costume where Kenshiro is shirtless and powered up, as depicted during his final battle with Raoh. Quotes *"You are already dead!" *"Any who stands in my way, shall feel the fury of my fists!" *"Get out of my way if you want to live!" *"Hurry and choose where you wish to die. Your death is long over due." *"What's the matter? Scared?" *"These fists have seen more than you could imagine." *"I'll say it again, Hokuto Shinken is invincible." *"Pick a spot, I'll make sure... to bury you there." *"Life is a privilege, and you don't deserve it!" *"Death isn't punishment enough... for the likes of you!" *"Atatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatata... Owatah!" Gameplay Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage : : Throws a backhand blow. Charging will allow Kenshiro to emanate energy waves from his backhand, making it stronger. Can rotate Kenshiro to aim. : , : Punches, and kicks the opponent into the air. Upgrading will allow Kenshiro to follow up with another series of hard hitting kicks. : , , : Throws a fierce kick forwards, and swings to follow up with a spinning flying roundhouse. Upgrading will allow Kenshiro to emanate an energy wave to increase its range. : , , , : Performs a series of standing kicks, before springing back and launching himself in a flying forward kick. Upgrading will allow Kenshiro to emanate an energy blast from the flying kick. : , , , : Makes two inward roundhouses, before performing a rapid series of punches and finishes with a head aimed backspinning roundhouse kick. : : Activates selected technique (see below in its own section). :Dashing : Performs a flying forward energy kick. : , : Performs a flying forward kick towards the ground. : , : Drives his fist into the ground, launching opponents into the air. :Throw : Grabs them by the collar. : : Rapidly punches at the opponent's abdomen. Running will see Kenshiro slam them onto the ground. : : Unhands them before driving them away with a flying thrust kick. :Special Technique: Dodge Roll. Can be used to cancel out of certain moves for safety. :Taunt: RB & LS (XBox 360) Stands forward with his left foot and left arm out, with his finger in a beckoning motion. "Are you scared?" Techniques *''Hokutō Hyakuretsu Ken'' (North Star/Hokuto Hundred Rending Fists) - Kenshiro's trademark technique, in which he pummels his foe with a flurry of punches, often resulting in instant death moments later. He can perform 50 punches in 3 seconds. *''Kanzan Ryōzan Ha'' (Rocky Mountain Dual Cutting Wave/Boulder Splitting Wave) - Kenshiro performs a mighty karate chop to embed his hand into his opponent's head, splitting it in two as if his hand were a blade. The blow also creates a burst of aura behind the opponent, damaging other enemies. Originally used to finish Boss Fang. *''Hokuto Shichi Shiseiten'' (North Star/Hokuto Seven Stars of Death) - Kenshiro punches at specific vital points that forms the shape of the Big Dipper. Used to also to break walls embedded with the Big Dipper. Originally used against Devil's Rebirth as the finishing blow. *''Hokutō Juha Zan'' (North Star/Hokuto Soft Destroying Chop/Softness Ripping Slash) - Kenshiro leaps into the air and performs a series of hovering kicks before landing and performing a mighty thrust with his palms held together. In the series, he uses this move to defeat Heart. *''Seieiko'' (Awakening of the Senses) - Originally used against Jagi as punishment for hurting a pair of young boys. Kenshiro uses a fierce uppercut to strike the opponent's Ryugan vital point (located on the thoracic vertebrae, striking this point causes the opponent's nervous system to become extremely hypersensitive, to the point where a mere touch causes immense pain). As the opponent is in shock as the vital point's effects take hold, Kenshiro then jumps back and follows up with a charging punch that sends the enemy flying. In the game, this technique always puts the opponent into Meridian Shock. *''Hokuto Goretsu Ha'' (North Star/Hokuto Steel Shredding Grip) - Kenshiro produces a sphere of energy with his right hand, before using the might of his very fingers to crush and unleash a mighty blast around him. In the series, this was used to counter Uighur's shoulder charge. *''Tenha Kassatsu'' (Heaven Breaking Life-or-Death) - Kenshiro hops into the air and concentrates his power to erupt seven pillars of energy on the field below him, forming the shape of the big dipper. He finishes the move by causing the pillars to detonate, inflicting heavy damage across a wide area. This technique was used against Thouzer in the series, although in a different form. *''Musō Tensei'' (Blank Mind Transmigration) - The ultimate technique of Hokuto Shinken, attained by knowing and experiencing true sorrow, allowing the user to become one with the concept of nothingness. Kenshiro powers up and is temporary invulnerable to any attack. Depending on when the player uses it, Kenshiro may not perfectly perform the move and will only gain a limited moment of invincibility. *''Hokutō Zankai Ken'' (North Star/Hokuto Remorse Fist/Hokuto Fist of Pentinence) - A Legendary Move famously used against many minor enemies in the series, Kenshiro simply punctures his thumbs into the sides of his opponent's head. After three seconds to repent for their sins, the victim of this technique explodes violently, stunning nearby enemies. This move instantly kills common foes, but only damages tougher opponents and puts them in Meridian Shock. It became a part of Kenshiro's regular moveset in the second game, in where it is his Special Ability; using this on normal foes has them essentially turn into a "time bomb" where upon fully exploding upon effect, is able to trigger Meridian Shock to nearby foes within a wide radius. *''Hokutō Ujō Mōshōha'' (North Star/Hokuto Sentimental Violent Gliding Ruin/Hokuto Compassionate Flying Slash) - A Legendary Move used as the finishing blow to Thouzer, Kenshiro performs four roundhouse kicks before thrusting his fist forward. As his fist rises to the sky, pillars of energy project skywards from the ground, causing any weaker enemies in a wide vicinity around him to experience euphoria before exploding violently. *''Hokuto Tenkai Senretsu Sho'' (North Star/Hokuto Dubhe Shattering Palm) - A game-original Legendary Move, Kenshiro throws a barrage of punches with all his might, with each punch releasing large energy projectiles. For the final blow, Kenshiro charges back his right hand and throws a palm strike that sends a mighty finishing blast, devastating a wide area in front of him. Shin Hokuto Musou Fighting Style Kenshiro equally relies on kicks and punches for his normal attacks. As the "starting" character, Kenshiro is essentially the balanced character of the cast; his standard combo string is good for one on one duels and taking out small crowds of foes, while his strong finishers allow him access to large scale and long range attacks for different situations and positions to strategize taking out the opposition. Though his overall mobility is a bit slower and a bit rigid than some of the more agile of the cast, Kenshiro helps to build a sense of skill with his variety, and his Signature Moves are among the most efficient in utility and strength, helping to emphasize his focus on reserved but powerful tactical potential. Enemies who are defeated by Hokuto Shinken will darken a bloody blackish red, before their body painfully contorts uncontrollably and explodes into pieces. Gallery Kenshiro-concept.jpg|Concept artwork File:Kenshiro-comic.jpg|Image comparison between his Musou outfit with his downloadable "comic faithful" costume Kenshiro-shura.jpg|Shura costume File:Kenshiro-harasigned.jpg|Tetsuo Hara's autographed illustration of Kenshiro at the March 3rd play test External Links *Hokuto Renkitōza wiki profile *Heroes wiki profile Category:Fist of the North Star Characters